The Moon's Pain
by FrostyFallon
Summary: Yugi the moon prince brings forth the night and is shunned by everyone for it. His brother Atem is beloved by everyone for bringing the sun but can not see the pain his brother is in. when Yugi snaps and Atem is forced to take drastic measures, just what happens to the shunned moon prince? Non-yaoi mlp fic
1. Character Information

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

All songs used can be found on YouTube and I suggest that while reading listen to them some will truly make you pity them and due to them being princes I will alter the script of the songs. Original idea from winged sapphire wolf in her story lullaby for a prince but i decided to do it differently from her own mine is not a yaoi! I like them but when writing I will be awful maybe in the future. There will be a slight romance in the beginning between Anzu and Yugi but since I love Anzu bashing and Anzu hating stories it will not be a very long relation.. Anyway here is who's who: (story goes by the series and not

genderbending that who they are in relation to or what part they have)

Yugi: Princess Luna

Atem: Princess Celestia

Anzu: Yugi's childhood friend and crush

Yami: Twilight Sparkle

Joey: Rainbow Dash

Tea: Pinkie Pie

Tristan: Applejack

Mai: Rarity

Ryou: Fluttershy

Malik: Spike

Seto: Shining Armour (not going to have royal wedding but he follows Yami around)

All other characters will be mentioned if not they are just background ponies.

Now these are character designs for each pony. The cutie mark and color are from the series mane and eye color are thier own.

Prince Yugi: at beginning a light midnight blue mare with a short spiked mane and tail that was black outlined in a dark amethyst with gold bangs on the mane only. Later he is a dark midnight color his mane and tail become long solid black with a transparent blackish outline the black part is dotted with what looks like stars. Through the entire time hiscutie mark is a crescent moon that is surrounded by has amethyst eyes and wears a small pitch black crown, a black with a crescent moon chest plate and silver slippers. (Look at Princess Luna pictures) During his Nightmare phase he has flowing blue stared hair with the same transparent outline, pitch black skin, and cat like glowing blue-green eyes.

Prince Atem: His appearance tends to stay the same with the exception for his mane and tail. His hair changes from spiked black outlined with crimson with blonde spiked through the mane to long rainbow hair that can change to the desired color. It wil usually be black, crimson, and blond. Has a yellow sun as a cutie mark, crimson eyes, pale gold slippers, a gold chest plate with a purple gem in the center, and his gold crown with one purple gem in the middle.

Anzu and Tea: both relatively the same except Tea is a light pink while Anzu is a soft blue. Both have blue eyes and while Anzu has a smiley face for a cutie mark Tea has 3 differently colored balloons. Both have short brown tail and mane. Both are earth ponies.

Yami: a light purple mare with spiked black mane with a purple-crimson outline, with blonde spikes. He has crimson eyes. His cutie mark is a white star coved except the points by a pink six sided star with smaller wite six sided stars surrounding it. He is a unicorn.

Tristan: earth pony with a single spiked mane and normal tail. Both light and dark brown. He is a deep orange-brown color with brown eyes. His cutie mark consists of 3 red apples.

Joey: a light blue pegasi with a short shaggy blonde mane and tail with honey blond eyes. His cutie mark is a white cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt.

Mai: a white unicorn with long curly blonde hair. Her cutie mark is 3 light blue diamonds. She has lovely deep purple eyes.

Ryou: a lite yellow pegasi with log white mane and tail and soft chocolate brown eyes. His cutie mark is 3 pink butterflies

Seto: a white unicorn with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He has blue hooves and his cutie mark is a blue shield with a pink star in the middle and 3 small white stars on top.

Malik: a baby dragon hatched by Yami during his entrance exam. He is tan with purple spikes. His eyes a soft violet color. He is yami's personal assistant.

Summary: Yugi the moon prince brings forth the night and is shunned by everyone for it. His brother Atem is beloved by everyone for bringing the sun but can not see the pain his brother is in. when Yugi snaps and Atem is forced to take drastic measures, just what happens to the shunned moon prince?


	2. The Problem

**The Moon's Pain**

**Chapter 1 The Problem**

Being a prince meant you were to be loved. Known by all. Loved, cherished, rejoiced. Never questioned. A hero in the eyes of all. You were not suppose to be shunned. Unknown, unloved, forgotten. The young prince Yugi was shunned. Why you may ask? He brought forth the moon. Darkness in all its glory. Ponies saw only that. Darkness. Not the beautiful stars, marvelous wonders, the soothing calmness and unknown colors of the world in the dark. They disliked the dark and slept. They never gazed at its beauty, marveled at its wonders, or pondered within the calm. No, but they loved the marvelous, glorious, fantastic sun. While songs and statues were made in his brothers honor. People payed no heed to the moon.

"Brother is something the matter?" Atem asked approaching the youth.

"No. I'm fine." Yugi forced a smile attempting to be as happy as possible. "Is there something you needed, Atem?"

"Ah yes I actually need you advice on something" Atem stated nervously. Yugi new something was up Atem hardly ever asked for anything. Sensing his brothers curious stare he continued." I was wondering on how to ask out Anzu." Anzu... Yugi had had a crush on her for years! Ever since she came to Canterlot. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He was heartbroken. Betrayed. But what if she said no? What if a pony chose the moon over the sun for once! As anticipation grew he gave off a wicked smile that to anyone else would seem genuinely happy.

"Tell her how you feel. But make it romantic but not overly. Maybe a walk in the gardens?" Yugi suggested. Atem though for a moment before a smile graced his lips.

"Tomorrow nigh do you think you could do me a favor? " He asked.

"Which would be?" I questioned.

"Could you do a star shower? Just over the gardens? And a full moon as well?"

"I'll see what I can do." With that Yugi walked towards his room. Once there he proceeded to unlock the door with his horn and trudge towards the bed in his dark room. 'Great' he thought to himself 'I would date him if you know I was a girl and not his brother. Actually that would be really awkward.. Besides the point! Ugh. Must he take everything I have? Why not my crown next! Sigh.. Is it to hard for one-pony to look up to the moon and enjoy not shun its beauty?Why must they forever sleep during the night. Adore the sun! Shun the moon! The moon has feelings as well. It's not as cold as everyone claims. Everything has a heart.' Tears pricked his eyes and began flowing freely. 'Atem.. Can't you see? The moon is not loved. Not like your sun. Yet you boast on how well everything is. How you are loved by all. Known by millions. Worshiped by many. No one worships the moon. No one loves is. They think of it cold and barren. Do they not see the night sky's wonders? The glistening stars? The glowing moon? No it's not appreciated what is done. It is just there. No second glance.'

Soon later the sun began to set. Taking a glance outside he shuffled out onto the balcony. 'Time for another lonely night' he grimaced. Using his powers he raised the moon into the dark night sky. Soon after star by star appeared. For once Yugi. smiled a genuine happy smile. The night was his only and best friend. It was like him. Alone. Always bested by one blinding sun. That's all the sun did. Blind. And blinded by the truth before its eyes. There was a reason that you never looked at the sun directly. Look at the moon directly and you are brought a wonderful sight. But by the sun you become blind like all ponies who glance at it and smile.

He walked back and collapsed on his bed simply wanting to sleep till the next day. His thoughts on Anzu the entire time. He loved her but it was her choice. His dreams were filled with a sunless world where the moon reigned supreme and everyone even dear brother bowed before him. He smiled at the dream. He dreams were happy till a knock at the door awoke him from his slumber. A muffled "come in" was heard to the pony outside the door. A worried Atem followed by a bubbly pink and blue pony with blonde hair and green eyes burst in. (Guess who)

"Little brother you do realize you slept through your duties again." Atem started off "we can't have you sleeping forever. By this time you should know when to wake up. The world cannot be in darkness forever."

"It can in dreams." Yugi mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway this is Mana. A new magic student at the school. Can you show her around? I have duties to attend to." He ordered before he walked of. 'He doesn't need to order me like some slave!' Yugi though

"Hi I'm Mana! Are you another student?" Mana asked bubbly as ever. This made Yugi incredibly upset and only proved his point that he was unknown. But he kept his cool as best he could which unless you weren't blinded by the sun like every-pony was you could see the rage seething off him.

"No I'm not a student." He replied.

"Then who are you?" She tilted her head in a confused sort of way.

"Prince Yugi. The person who raises the moon every night? Surely you've heard of me." He replied hoping that she would know or recognize him somehow.

"Um no sorry." She gave a sheepish smile. "Most ponies believe that Prince Atem does both."

"Oh. Well we have a tour right?" He smiled sadly. 'No one knows i exist. Yet again brother dear gets all the attention.' They walked around the castle. He kept getting curious glances for one: wearing a crown two: a pony no one hardly sees and three: being an alicorn with a resemblance to Atem. Well he knew that no one knew him. Not like anyone cared. He did sleep a great deal of the day usually only waking up for the setting of the moon then back to sleep till the late afternoon. But then again wouldn't someone notice how when the moon rose that Atem was not the cause? Or maybe they were already asleep or didn't care enough for the wonder above.

He looked out the window shocked to how long it had been. "Mana can you follow me? We will resume this after I take care of something." He walked back to his room followed closely by a curious Mana. "This will only take a moment. He walked out to the balcony and like every night raised the moon. Mana watched in awe at the night sky.

"It's beautiful Yugi." She said in awe.

He smiled sadly at her. "You'd be the first to ever look upon in awe not disgust." He looked back at the sky with tears forming. " All other ponies take one glance and see only darkness. They don't see the lights, the calmness, the wonders. That reminds me I promised my brother a star shower tonight." Within a second the sky was filled with shooting stars.

"It's beautiful. But why does your brother want it?" Mana asked curious for the star shower.

"Come and watch." She walked over next to Yugi. Down in the gardens you could see two ponies walking together. The white one nervous while the blue anxious for the reason of her summoning. They approached the fountain and set down both gazing at the sky the blue one held a bit of disgust in her gaze which broke poor Yugi's heart while she cuddled up to Atem. 'Seems she made her choice before he even asked.' Tears were freely falling now as he saw her frantic nod once he asked. "He asked her out. I once had a crush on her but.. Did you see the way she looks at the sky? I fear every-pony only looks with fear and disgust. I don't understand do they hate me? Do they hate the dark? Or are they to blinded by the sun to see beauty in darkness?"

"Yugi.. I had no idea. But the night is so beautiful once you really look at it." She smiled sadly at Yugi whose gaze was at the stars. "The lights look like gems on a illuminated field. The moon that shines softly overheard bringing a soft glow not harsh to the eye."

"I stand by what I said that you are the first to comment nicely. My brother is the one that praise goes to. He is loved while I am but a shadow. Only a nobody who brings forth the night taking away the sun replacing it with darkness. But what is wrong with darkness? It is not evil nor good. It is calming it has no evil towards others. It exists to balance the world. To much light would cause death and pain. The night is cool calming balancing the heat and destruction of the sun, but because of others who fear different from what they constantly see makes it evil. The moon is not barren devoid of emotion. It is not filled with hate and revenge. It has feelings. Feelings of longing and sorrow. Wanting to be accepted where others fear it. Is it so hard to ask for a friend? One who believes that fear is a misunderstanding. A simple mistake that causes rejection to something as harmless as a jeweled sky and a shinning moon? My only true friend is the night sky. It will always be there for ever and always." Tears streamed down his face while sobs racked his body.

Mana rushed over and wrapped her hooves around him "I'll be your friend Yugi. It's not fair what you go through. The moon truly is beautiful. And the starts shine so bright. She started singing to the crying prince in hopes to calm him down.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

When the blazing sun is gone,

When the nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveller in the dark,

Thanks you for your tiny spark,

He could not see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so.

In the dark blue sky you keep,

And often through my curtains peep,

For you never shut your eye,

'Till the sun is in the sky.

As your bright and tiny spark,

Lights the traveller in the dark.

Though I know not what you are,

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

How I wonder what you are

How I wonder what you are.

Afterward she continued to hug till he calmed down. "I've never heard a song that praised the night. Nor have I ever heard a song for the night at all. They all are for the glorious sun. When will it become the glorious moon? Only in my dreams I fear. My dreams where night is forever and all know me. I'm loved and even my brother bows to me. I rule well and the night is looked upon with wonder and fascination." Yugi smiled sadly. "Thank you Mana."

"For what?" She asked.

"For being my only true friend in the world blinded by light." He got up with this." How about we finish this tour later? I have matters to tend to this night."

"No prob go ahead ill see you here at noon 'Kay?" Yugi smiled before nodding. "Bye." With that she walked out of the room and down to her dorm. On her way there she couldn't help but sigh. 'Poor guy. All he wants is for someone to love. While Atem gets the glory for light he doesn't realize his brothers struggle to be cared for. He seemed lost. I hope being his friend can help him.'

Back with Yugi he hoped to take a moon lite walk in the gardens. He did not expect to find his brother there.

"Hello. How'd it go with Anzu?" Yugi asked approaching his brother.

"Good. She said yes. Even though we can't be together forever at least we can cherish the time now." Atem replied. Being immortal was defiantly a pain. To Yugi it was torture. Forever a hell alone. For now he had Mana though.

"You new student seems different. Very energetic. Any particular reason for her alone?" Yugi questioned

"Her strength is great, very loyal, and she seemed like a good friend to have." At this Atem smiled. "I presume you two have become friends?"

"She is energetic. Bubbly personality. She enjoys my night." A sad smile found his face.

"Really?"

"Yes. Had to cut the tour short when I had to raise the moon. Going to continue at noon tomorrow though."

"Hmm I think you have a crush little brother. No use hiding it. It's clear as day."

"W-what?! I-I do not! I barely know anything about her. We just talked."

"You can't lie to me brother. I know you like her."

"I don't like her! ok? She's annoyingly hyper, can't calm down for a second, and a squirrel could have better restraint than her!"

"Oh really? And here I thought we were friends. I guess that was all you said was lies too huh?" Mana said coming up.

"Mana w-what are you doing here." Yugi stuttered. He had screwed up. Was he going to lose his only friend now? Why was fate so cruel. His only friend made minutes ago now angry at him.

"I was going to take a walk. You know what Yugi? Just leave me alone! I'll ask one of the other ponies to give me a tour. Good-bye."

"I'm going back to my room." Yugi flew off with head bowed. Stars began disappearing from the sky until all that was left was one bright lonely moon. 'Must be fate that is so cruel? I want only a friend and even then before we get to truly become friends I blow it. It's all brothers fault! Him and his stupid sun! Worship a blinding sun while shun the soothing moon! Nighttime should be forever not the sun! The moon is better it doesn't harm. The sun doesn't deserve to rule!' These thoughts ran threw Yugi's head. His sorrow replaced with anger. A song came to mind and he started to sing.

Now the hour has come at last

The soft and fading light

Has crossed the west horizon

And has bidden us goodnight

And what a lovely night it is

To walk a moonlit field

To see the softer shades

That are by starlight now revealed

So why is it that now,

When all is quiet and at rest

When candles glow and all the world

Is at its very best

The ponies of Equestria

Should lock themselves away

To shun the moon and wait instead

For Brother's sunny day?

In umbra Luna est (the moon is in shadow)

Am I so wrong to wish that they

Would see things like I do?

And am I so wrong to think

That they might love me too?

Why shouldn't they adore me?

Is it not within my right?

I'll not be overshadowed!

Mine is not the lesser light!

I've waited long enough now

For them all to come around

And though the Sun may plead and threaten,

The Moon will stand his ground

And all will know the wonder

Of my dark and jeweled sky

When all the world is wrapped

In an eternal lullaby

So say goodnight at this,

The final setting of the sun

Tomorrow dawns in darkness

The nighttime has begun!

Nocte! (night!)

With that he took of flying towards a forgotten castle.


	3. The Beginning and End of Darkness

**Chapter 2 The Beginning and End of Darkness**

This castle was almost as old as the stars themselves and nobody paid any heed to it. 'Strange how I share my problems with a castle.' He thought. His thoughts then drifted to Mana. He didn't really mean those things. He just took out his anger on her. It's his fault though. Nobody will ever like the night, or the moon, or the stars. Not if its ruler is like me. I can barely keep a friend for a second. He sighed and took a deep breath on its old balcony.

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence,I know -

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breathe deep and cry out,

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me..?

Again he cried mowing that song more true than ever. He started searching through the rubble to see if anything could be spotted. After some digging he came across a blue helmet that sparkled in the moonlight. An evil aura surrounded it as if begging to answer his cries for attention. He edged forward in a trance mesmerized by it. Slowly but surly he lifted it up using his unicorn magic and placed it upon his head.

Instantly he was surrounded in a blanket of black. Once it cleared a demonic like pony stood in his place. He laughed maniacally and began plotting the suns demise..

Back in the castle Atem was frantically searching for Yugi. Not only was he completely gone but the moon wouldn't lower no matter what was tried. Everywhere he went there was no sign of his little brother. He went back to the throne room where Anzu was waiting patiently for him along with Mana and her mentor Mahad.

"Hello Temie! I have a question." Anzu started.

"As do i" Mahado added.

"No time! I have a bigger problem to deal with!" Atem stated sharply.

"What's more important than me?" Anzu asked.

The number of things wrong with that sentence made Atem snap with frustration.

"The freaking moon can't be lowered! Now are you going to help me or just sit there?"

Shocked expressions were seen on all of the ponies present.

"But don't you lower and raise the moon as well?" one pony asked.

"No I don't my brother does." Atem replied.

What did that pony mean? surly they knew that his brother was on charge of the moon as he was the sun? A voice then echoed around the entire room it was calm but hid a wave of anger and hate. It was calming but still scary as hell.

Ask not the sun why he sets

Why he shrouds his light away

Or why he hides his glowing gaze

As night turns crimson gold to grey

Ponies everywhere began to panic. It sounded like Yugi but cold, emotionless, yet still held a ocean of emotion within.

For silent falls the guilty sun

As day to dark does turn

One simple truth he dare not speak:

His light can only blind and burn

Yugi began trotting up to the throne. But instead of the normal Yugi was there a dark demonic figure.

No mercy for the guilty

Bring down their lying sun

Blood so silver and black by night

Upon their faces pale white

He sat down and opened his cat-like eyes.

Cruel moon bring the end

The dawn will never rise again

"What is the meaning of this!" Atem demanded anger evident in his voice.

"Taking the throne. What else brother dear?" Yugi snarled.

"Are you mad? What gives the right to just stroll in and take it!?"

"Lets see, hmm? I do believe that I am of royal blood for one and I believe you've been in the spotlight long enough brother." He spat the last word like poison. " Now I do believe I have a kingdom to greet no?" in a puff or purple smoke he was gone.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" Atem was furious.

"I know" mana whispered. Tears were coming from her eyes.

"What!?" he demanded.

"He feels unloved. Can't you see? No-pony likes him and you've been too busy to see that! he's hurting while you go prancing about like everything is perfect! Well it's not! Your own brother has been in your shadow so long ponies don't even know who he is! Its you everyone loves! Not him.." Tears flowed out of her eyes while she began to sob.

"So he's jealous?"

"NO! HE'S HURTING AND ALL ANY PONY HAS DONE IS FORGET ABOUT HIM! HE'S SAD AND LOST! WHERE WERE YOU HUH? SOME BIG BROTHER YOU ARE! I BET YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS!"

"I think he's overreacting." Anzu said.

"WELL HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF WHAT YOU DID EVERYDAY WAS SHUNNED BY EVERYPONY! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF PEOPLE WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE IF YOU DROPPED DEAD! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU HADN'T GOT A FRIEND IN THE WORLD BECAUSE EVERY-PONY THINKS YOU ARE SOME HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

Atem was speachless. He was positively the worst pony in existence.

"Your right. But we do have to stop him before he destroys everything!" he pointed out.

She nodded her consent and they began thinking how to stop Yugi. That was until a glimmer caught his eyes and he turned his head to see what caught his attention. Eyes widening in realization he burst out.

"The elements of harmony! I can use those!"

"But you only control 3. What about the others?"

"In this situation I think it's safe to say Yugi is neither, humorous, honest, or kind. So they would probably work for me."

"Ok. Please don't hurt him to bad?"

"No promises."

"Good luck.."

She watched as he replaced his crown with one that held a multicolor gem and fly off to his brother.

When he found Yugi, he was laughing maniacally at the destruction in his wake.

"Stop this Yugi!" Atem boomed.

"Aw but it's so fun! Care to join?" Yugi asked.

"No! Where's the Yugi I love? The pony who could make anyone laugh and was kind to everyone he knew? Where's my brother?"

"Gone. And soon you will be too. Hmm what should I be called? Yugi just sounds weak.. How about Nightmare!"

"Fine then Nightmare take this!"

Atem shot a rainbow bean at Yugi which he dodged easily before following in suit shooting out black beams. It was like a ballet in the sky, each other doting attacks till Yugi purposely missed and aimed at Anzu who was watching closely. Before anything could be done anu screamed as she was hit and dropped dead.

"Anzu! What the hell Yugi!"

"Oops! I missed you.. But I guess it ok since I found another target."

"That's it. YUGI! BY THE POWERS OF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY I BANISH THEE TO THE MOON FOREVER!"

Atem put all of his power into one attack. Catching on Yugi quickly did the same but didn't have much left after battling and terrorizing. Atem shot a rainbow beam and was countered by a weak dark beam. Struggling he quickly added all his power but could not overpower his brothers attack.

"NOOO!". He screeched as the beam surrounded him. The moon glowed then the face of a pony appeared. Atem sighed before a sob caught his ears and he flew toward it. Mana was on the ground by Anzu's body sobbing.

"Anzu.." He whispered.


	4. Time Goes On

**Chapter 3 Time Goes On**

Time went on and everything went back to normal. Atem wished everyday for his brother to be by his side but alas forever was forever.. He felt horrible for what he had done. His brother was lonely and unloved and all he'd done is banish him to a place where he would forever be alone, by himself with no one. To attempt to keep him company every night he would a sing a lullaby hoping it reached him.

Fate has been cruel and order unkind

How can I have sent you away?

The blame was my own; the punishment, yours

The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song

And I will your company keep

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies

Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a pony who shone like the sun

Look out on his kingdom and sigh

he smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony

So handsome and so well beloved as I"

So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory

That long was the shadow he cast

Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved

And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Yugi, you're loved so much more than you know

Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that pony take notice that others

Did not give his brother his due

And neither had he loved him as he deserved

he watched as his brother's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly

Takes hold of the mind of its host

And that foolish pony did nothing to stop

The destruction of one who had needed him most

Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Yugi, you're loved so much more than you know

May troubles be far from your mind

And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters

Swiftly pass, I pray

I love you; I miss you

All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep...

On the moon Yugi sat looking out at the world he thought he knew. All he wanted was to be loved. Now all would look up at the moon in hatred regardless if they knew he was there or not. He sat crying himself to sleep every night till he heard a lullaby. It sounded like his brother he was happy at first but the he heard it fully and rage settled in. He was sorry? after all he did he just wants me to forgive him? Like hell! every night since the first he heard the lullaby he sang on back to him.

Fate has been cruel and order unkind

How could you have sent me away?

I sit here and gaze into stillness alone,

The darkness and silence pervade

But here in my prison, my thoughts they won't fade

Of power, and glory, and praise

Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies

The stars will recount my last days

Once was a pony whose moon shone so bright,

The stars were in awe at its glow.

he smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony

who'd dare be asleep through this marvelous show"

Yet where were they all, his subjects he never

Caught sight of once shadows did fall

Their laughter and joy was but a hopless dream

Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all

Wait now, sun prince, The night will arise

So keep not my moon in its place,

Ate' my judgement was not yours to give,

And soon now we'll both meet our fates.

Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,

And carry my sorrow in kind

Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know

The time for my vegeance is nigh

The beams of another cast brightly on others,

whose love and affection it drew

And there that moon prince watched, shunned by the world,

as hate filled his heart and unhappiness grew

"Why don't they adore me?" he thought

to himself, as the other had no right to boast

And that selfish pony did nothing to stop

The destruction of I, who had needed him most

Wait now, sun prince, the night will arise

So keep not my moon in its place,

Ate' my judgement was not yours to give,

And soon now we'll both meet our fates.

Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,

And carry my sorrow in kind

Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know

May guilt plague you for your great crime

For the time of my vegaence is nigh

The years now before us

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters

Swiftly pass, I pray

My pain grows, I can't know

Are you still the same?

May all your dreams be sweet tonight.

Safe behind your veil of sunlight

You know not my sadness, pain, nor care

And as you dream, I'll break away and meet you there

Sleep...

After singing it Yugi would cry himself to sleep once more.

Atem sighed he had hoped to recieve a happy response not that. Mana walked up to him slowly.

"You miss him." She observed.

"Wouldn't you miss the person you cared for since they were a baby? He trusted me more than life itself and all I did was leave him to fend for himself. I was the only one he had left and I too leave him. I should be locked away not him.."

"We all made our faults. I listened to his problems and not a second later blow up in his face and call him a stuck up liar."

"But I made him become this.. All he wanted were friends and what do I do? I lock him away. And now and forever he has to suffer alone because of my idioticy! He just wanted a friend and I make it so its impossible for him to ever have one. I punish him eternally for my mistake."

"But surely he will be able to be freed sometime, right?"

"I can't answer that.. But I hope he doesn't hate me if he does somehow escape.."

"So he might actually be alone forever?"

"Yes.. How could I be so stupid!" he beat his hoof on the ground. "While I lose my brother he loses everything he knew, everything he loved! He loses everything and forced to be by himself for who knows how long while I have to live on my life and act like he never existed.."

"Why do you have to act like he never existed?"

"Because if I continue to openly mourn then the kingdom may seem weak and prone to attack. I can't let the ponies suffer from my grief."

"Said like a true leader." Mana smiled.

"I hate it though. Everyone else would never understand.. They hated Yugi and might hate him forever. This was how Yugi must of felt everyday. Lost, alone, but unlike me he was hated. Hated because of what he did."

"It's not your fault. We can't choose what ponies wish to believe."

Atem smiled and the two spent hours gazing up into the night sky longingly. The castle was moved to. Hillside years later and the city renamed Canterlot. Everything was peaceful and life went on. Legends and myths were all that remained of the attack and only 1 pony truly knowed the true story.

The 'Mare in the Moon' and 'Nightmare Moon' became stories to tell your young ones and 'Nightmare Night created to scare ponies. Atem truly hated the holiday for its meaning he knew why Yugi had done so and would not believe any of the tales passed down for ages. Though Atem didn't show it he was terribly excited when it was proficized on the thousand year of his sealing the stars would aid in his escape and he would bring eternal night. Atem was jumping up and down on the inside in excitement that he would be able to see his brother once more after 1000 years.

On the moon, Yugi continued to watch the world below him. His dark part 'nightmare' came out when Atem would sing his lullaby and then just leave Yugi by himself once more. He would sit and stare longingly at the word below him. Tears no longer came to his eyes, they were dried up he could cry no more. He was alone forever in his thoughts. Forced to watch the world he wanted so much to be a part of once more. He no longer cared if they hated him.

His dreams were always nightmares of the past and of everypony he did wrong. It was emotional torture to him. A punishment worse than death. A punishment his own brother condemned him to. Atem probably hated him for what he did and the lullaby was just to torture him more, give him false hope of being forgiven.

But that was all he had. Hope. Hope that he might one day be free of this prison. Hope that the ponies of equestria might forgive him. Hope that he might be beloved by ponies for what he did everyday instead of shunned and hated.

But all that would never happen. All of it were just foolish dreams. They never happened before and would never happen now. But it was nice to dream of something other than the past and his mistakes.

And so he waited and watched the world below him continue to live and thrive. He himself lost in his thoughts.


End file.
